


The Luck (Or Maybe Just the Drink) of the Irish

by icepixie



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Sadie encounter a clurichaun.  It doesn't go well for the little fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luck (Or Maybe Just the Drink) of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhiannonSilverflame (throughtosunrise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughtosunrise/gifts).



"Oooh, Frank, look!" Sadie cried as they saw what faced them on the other side of the reluctantly opened door of their Plaza Hotel penthouse, high above Park Avenue. "It's a leprechaun! With his little green pants and his little red beard and tiny buckles on his little shoes!"

The leprechaun gave her a displeased look. "Leprechaun's my cousin," he said in an accent that would not have been out of place in the rougher parts of Dublin. "I'm a clurichaun."

"I'm afraid I don't speak Irish," Frank said, sounding anything but apologetic.

"I'll translate, then: I'm here to drink all your alcohol."

As one, Sadie and Frank stood up straight, their shoulders seeming to widen several inches as they blocked the door. Both sets of eyes narrowed; both mouths thinned. "Over our dead bodies," Sadie said.

"Actually, I'm not sure even that would do it. I believe I would come back from the dead to prevent this sham mythological creature from drinking our gin."

"Like a dipsomaniacal zombie!" Sadie said, lovingly.

"Sham?" the clurichaun said, sounding very offended indeed. "My cousin may be better-known because he sold out to General Mills, but check your Encyclopedia Folklorica, volume CAH to CRU!"

"Do you recall ever hearing of an Encyclopedia Folklorica?" Frank asked in an undertone.

"Noooo," Sadie replied. "Perhaps it's one of those new ones, that anyone can edit."

"Anyone with a disturbing, potential-serial-killeresque level of knowledge about episodes of old television shows, for instance?"

Sadie cut her eyes back to the small figure still standing in the hall. "Or who wants the world to believe in elaborate fantasy creatures they've made up?"

The clurichaun stamped his adorable little foot. "I'm real, I tell you! I'm real and I'm here to drink my way through your liquor cabinet!"

"Cabinets," Sadie corrected absently, while Frank said, "We've been over this before. Dead bodies, zombies who protect liquor."

"That's what I do!" the clurichaun exclaimed. "If you give me a drink, I'm bound to protect your liquor cabinet. If you had read the article in the encyclopedia, you'd know that."

"Does this protection happen to involve stashing it all away in your stomach?"

"Possibly," the clurichaun hedged.

"No, thank you. Good day," Frank said, and shut the door.

"It's rather a pity," Sadie mused as they returned to the third-best liquor cabinet to refill their martini glasses. "It's not every day you meet questionably mythological creatures whose idea of liquor protection is to drink it all safely into one's stomach. If he hadn't been intent on drinking _our_ liquor, we might have gotten along."

"Doubtful," Frank said. "Besides, who needs knockoff leprechauns? All I need is you."

**Author's Note:**

> The clurichaun is a legitimate creature out of folklore, though much less popular than the leprechaun. The Encyclopedia Folklorica is, alas, not a real encyclopedia.


End file.
